Once Upon an Evening Ball
by The Black Stray
Summary: The King and Queen are hosting an evening ball everyday for one week. Why? So they can find a bride for their only child, Prince Ikuto. Amu, the only child of a small, noble family is forced to attend the ball against her will. Can they fall in love?
1. An Evening Ball

Ku: Hi! I'm Kuro and this is my first fanfic. I get struck by ideas all the time but I never write any of it down, but I decided to start now! Thanks for reading!

I do not own Shugo Chara in anyway! If I did there would be a lot more Amuto X3

* * *

--Amu's POV--

I glared at the silk dress that had been chosen for me, hoping it would burst into flames. It was a sleeveless, light pink dress with black lace outlining the neck and foot of the dress, which fell just below my knees. Honestly, I would have liked to wear such a soft and pretty dress had it not been for this occasion. That occasion would be the royal ball.

The King was hosting a ball every evening for the entire week so his only son, Prince Ikuto, may find a bride.

"Father," I didn't even try to keep the anger out of my voice, "I don't want to go to the ball and I don't care about the prince or his money. He could be some selfish snob and I don't want to marry _that_."

Father scowled and smacked my shoulder. "Do you want your family to pay for your insolence against the royal family?! Now hurry up and put on that dress or we will be late. You will try to grab the prince's attention tonight and get him to marry you at the end of this week!" he yelled, and stomped out of the room.

* * *

--Narrator's POV--

The ballroom of the castle was huge and lit brightly by many small chandeliers and with one big chandelier hanging lower than the others in the very middle of the room. White chairs and round tables with white, lacey tablecloth lined the walls of the room. Lining the walls were navy blue drapes with a silver cross in the middle, the Tsukiyomi family's crest.

In the middle of the room girls mobbed the light brown haired prince while I sat in a chair, watching with disdain. I didn't even want to join that crowd of girls who were only after the riches and power that they would gain by marrying the prince.

At the first ball, no parents were allowed to attend so Amu was just waiting for it to be over on the sidelines.

Amu sighed and rested her chin on her hand. The brown haired prince tried to escape from the mob to no avail. Sure he looked and acted like a polite prince but Prince Ikuto looked older than 17.

"This is lame and pointless," she muttered to herself.

"I completely agree with you" a husky voice replied next to her.

Surprised, she quickly turned around to see a tall, dark haired man standing next to her wearing a servant's uniform. He eyed the girls trying to get the prince's attention with disgust.

"Wh-who are you?" she asked, shocked that she didn't notice the handsome man standing next to her before.

"Just a servant."

"I meant your name."

"And why do you want to know?" he asked bending down and looking at her with slight curiosity in his midnight blue eyes.

"F-for no real reason," she stuttered slightly and felt her cheeks slightly tint pink.

He smirked, "Why aren't trying to win the prince?"

"Why should I? The only reason I'm here is because of my parents. I'm nothing like those clingy girls who only want a good-looking prince and a chance to get power and wealth." she snapped.

He chuckled and straightened up. "What's your name?"

"You never told me yours yet so why should I tell you mine?"

"Because I won't answer unless you tell me first," he smirked.

Amu pouted a bit but replied. "Amu, Hinamori Amu."

"Gisou Otuki. Nice to meet you _Amu._" Her name seemed to roll off his tongue like velvet.

Amu slightly blushed at the way he emphasized her name. "N-nice to m-meet you too."

"So you think the prince is good-looking?" Otuki teased.

"No! Well yes he does look good but…" she trailed off looking back at the prince who was trying to lead the girls over to a table filled with food and delicious looking deserts. Probably to distract some of them and get some space back.

"But what?" Otuki prompted.

"But… He looks so old!"

"Pft… Haha… Ahahahahaha!" he burst into a small laughing fit and had to clutch his stomach. His laughing echoed throughout the room catching the attention of the crowd.

Most of the girls and the prince turned, as if noticing Amu and Otuki for the first time. The girls' eyes instantly glued to Otuki but they had to look away trying to direct their full attention back to the prince. The prince just smiled at the strawberry haired girl who was trying to calm down the midnight blue haired boy.

"H-hey Otuki! Everybody's looking at us! Calm down!"

"Hahaha…" he regained his composure, "… I never had a good laugh for a long time."

"I-I didn't even mean it like that!" Amu blushed a dark red. "I meant he looks older than 17!"

"Yes, he does doesn't he." he smirked and looked at the prince as if he knew something nobody else knew.

* * *

Ku: Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed my first chapter. I will try my best to update as soon as possible but I do have summer school and can't update on certain weeks. Please review so I know that at least someone is reading this and I will be inspired to work harder. Please let me know what you think and what I can change/improve on.


	2. Another Face in the Crowd

Ku: Hello and thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my first chapter. So as thanks here is the 2nd chapter! Otuki's last name, Gisou, means disguise; camouflage; or masquerade, in Japanese. I thought you guys would like to know that :3

I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters!

* * *

--Amu's POV--

I stared at the girl behind the glass. She was wearing a long, flowing dress that reached her ankles. It was a creamy orange at the bottom that rose into a light, pastel scarlet, and tinted delicate pink at the top with cross-back straps. Her shoulder-length strawberry hair matched perfectly with the sunset dyed dress.

She was beautiful, to say the least. Only, her expression looked annoyed as she stared back at me through the glass. A man wearing formal clothes came in and put a hand on the girl's shoulder

"Ready to go?" he asked.

I only nodded in response, watching the girl's upset expression.

"Amu, I expect you to get close to the prince tonight. Your failure to meet him last night better not happen again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly."

"Good. Now let us go."

I took one last solemn glance at the girl in the glass and followed Father, looking down. Tonight my parents would be coming to the castle as well, which meant I would be forced to join that mob of girls.

_Perhaps I could sneak through the crowd to that table where I met Otuki. At least he feels the same way I do of all this. My heart beats faster when I think of him._ I felt my face flush. _No, wait! No! It doesn't! What am I thinking?! I do _not_ feel that way about him! Of course, he looks really handso- Stop that Amu!

* * *

_

--Narrator's POV--

The ballroom looked even grander than last evening. It was filled with people of noble status and it seemed as if there was even more girls, if possible, came as well.

Through the groups of people talking, Otuki spotted Amu entering the room. She was absolutely gorgeous in her sunset colored dress. She looked for the table she was sitting at yesterday and noticed him in the same spot, wearing his black servant clothes. Amu smiled at him and he couldn't help but to smile back as she started to walk over.

"Where do you think you are going?" her Father caught her sneaking in the opposite direction of the prince and his potential 'brides'. She gave Otuki a glance that said, "_help me_" before being shoved into the crowd of girls.

Once in the mob, Amu was pushed forward and back by the girls and couldn't tell which way out was. Someone shoved her back hard and she fell into someone's arms. All the girls around her gasped. Amu slowly looked up to come face to face with Prince Ikuto.

She squeaked and quickly got up. _Well, I got his attention,_ she thought dryly. "I'm so sorry!"

The prince was about to speak when an obnoxious, loud voice beside him responded first.

"You better be sorry, wench!" Then she turned to the prince and in a sweet voice asked, "Are you hurt Ikuto-sama?"

Her sugarcoated words made Amu feel sick. This brunette only wanted the fame and fortune that came with marrying the prince.

Prince Ikuto gave her a polite smile, "Thank you for your concern."

It threw her into her own little world. "Of course! Anything for you Ikuto-sama! Ohohohohoho!"

A group of girls behind her started cheering, "Congratulations, Saaya-sama!"

Saaya was obviously full of herself. She wore a bright gold dress with shiny, thin strips of gold woven into the fabric and an expensive looking topaz necklace. Dressed to impress, Saaya definitely stood out.

"Are you okay, miss?"

Amu caught herself glaring at Saaya. "Oh yes! Thank you for catching me!" she bowed.

The prince chuckled, "Be careful," and in a lower voice he whispered so only she could hear, "Good luck, Amu."

She blinked at him confused before being pulled away by other girls who wanted the prince's attention. Again she felt like she was being tossed around in the mob. Feeling her head start spinning, Amu lost her balance and began to fall again.

Two strong arms wound around her waist and pulled her against someone's chest. Despite the shoving girls, he stood firm and held her protectively until she got over her dizziness. Amu looked up to see Otuki smirking at her.

"Otuki!" she nearly yelled.

The girls and the prince looked up in surprise. The girls stared at Otuki, with wide eyes, stunned. The prince also seemed shocked to see Otuki in the mass but quickly smiled a sincere smile.

"O-Otuki! Let g-go of me!"

"Why? I thought you _wanted_ me to save you," he replied smoothly.

His smirk grew bigger as he watched her cheeks glow bright red.

"No! L-let me go!" she struggled in his grip but he was too strong.

Ignoring her, he rested his chin on her head and inhaled deeply. "You smell like strawberries," he murmured into her hair.

Amu blushed furiously and looked down, hoping to hide her blush from the world. She felt it. The ominous aura of jealousy flew at her like sparks. Peeking up slightly she saw some girls looking aghast, others with hearts in their eyes, but mostly anger and envy radiated out of the fuming swarm.

Teeth started grinding with a frustrated growl, and a group of girls said, "Don't worry, Saaya-sama!"

"Why her?! Not only did she steal the arms of my prince, but also a hot servant?!"

Amu felt her blush turn dark crimson and could feel Otuki smirk in her hair.

"I-I thought y-you said you were s-saving me," she muttered.

He chuckled to himself while releasing his grip around her waist. He would stop teasing her, for now. Otuki grabbed her hand, not planning on letting her get away from him so easily. He noticed the prince making his escape with the girls distracted.

Smirking, he asked, "If you give me all of your attention, how would the prince feel?"

The girls turned around and gasped as they saw Prince Ikuto edging away.

"I'm so sorry Ikuto-sama!" More sugarcoated words, "I will never leave your side again!"

"Go for it, Saaya-sama!"

Saaya nearly glomped the poor prince in her rush to catch up with him and latched onto his arm, only turning away to glare daggers at Amu. The other girls, not wanting to be out done by both Amu and Saaya, started mobbing the prince once again for attention. Scared that he would think less of them if they cared more about some sexy servant than him.

Being utterly ignored, Otuki led Amu away from the mob and between groups of talking adults, keeping an eye on Amu's father. Using the guests to shield themselves from Amu's parents' view, both of them walked in silence until they made it to their table from last evening. Amu sat down and sighed, while Otuki stood against the wall at attention, like any good servant would. The silence turned awkward between them.

Amu glanced up at Otuki, who was staring blankly into the masses. Her heart, thumping inside her chest, sounded so loud she was almost surprised that nobody else could hear it.

_First I fell into Prince Ikuto's arms and Otuki caught me when I was about to fall. Then he had to hold me like that in front of everyone! Now all those girls hate my guts! But he did help me escape without Father knowing. I hate to agree with Saaya, but he really is ho- No he's not! He's not! Gah!_

Amu was too busy trying to come up with a reason for why Otuki was not hot to notice him watching her changing facial expressions, amused.

"Thinking of someone?" he teased.

"NO! I-I mean, o-of course n-not! What m-makes y-you think t-that?" she said crossing her arms.

Bull's eye. "Hmm…?" He closed his eyes, looking unconvinced.

"I'm not!"

"So who is it? The prince…? Or… me?"

Opening his eyes he bent down so they were the same height and their eyes locked. He waited for her response, with a serious face.

Amu felt her cheeks reddening as she tried to force herself to think.

"I-I…"

"…Hehe…"

"Teasing me again?!" Amu nearly yelled, causing the adults to turn around, including her father. She ducked her head down to hide her bright pink hair, and in a lower voice added, "Stop that!"

"Aww, but _Amu_! I really want to know," he whined, faking a childlike voice.

"Yeah right," she muttered, trying to suppress a blush, but failing.

It's embarrassing for him to accuse her of thinking about him or the prince. And what's worse is that she was thinking about _both_ of them.

"So… you fell for the prince, huh?"

"Wh-what a-are you talking a-about? I d-did not fall for him!" Amu stuttered.

"Yes you did. I saw you," Otuki stated simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hey, only literally! Someone pushed me from behind!"

"Sure, sure. But you did fall for me."

A deep red blush answered his smirk. "Not like that!" she shrieked. Again heads turned. Speaking softer she continued, "I just lost my balance and started to fall. You just happened to be there to catch me. That's all."

"So you admit falling for me."

"No! Y-yes, I fell, but not f-for you and n-not l-like that!"

"So, if you didn't fall for me, you fell for the prince?" His brow creasing in thought.

"You're wrong!"

"But you _did_ fall," his voice hinted.

"S-Stop that!"

"Isn't it nice that you got Prince Ikuto's attention?" His words sounded like they held a double meaning to Amu but she wasn't sure. "I'm sure your father would be happy to know that." Amu looked up at Otuki. He wasn't facing her anymore and his sapphire eyes seemed distant.

She grimaced, "Yeah he would."

Prince Ikuto had wished her good luck, but for what? Competing in becoming his bride? No, the way he said it was as if it meant something else. Or some_one_ else.

* * *

Ku: Yay, it's longer than the 1st chapter! 'Kay, just so you know, I have summer school so I don't have much time to work on chapters and I don't have internet all the time either. So you might have to patient for some chapters. Thank you all for reading and I hope you liked it にゃ〜 (Nya~)


	3. A Starry Garden

**Ku: Sorry for the long wait! I just had a hard time starting this chapter for some reason (I get distracted easy). Thank you KatieKat for that push to start. I'll get my sisters to slap me every time I don't work on it, so no worries! ^_^ Now on with the story!**

_**I do NOT own Shugo Chara in any way imaginable! **_**Well**_**, **_**except for this story but that doesn't really count.

* * *

**

The castle corridors were unusually quite and devoid of its normal busy servants and maids. From deeper within the castle a grandfather clock chimed slow and long.

_Bong. Bong. Bong. Bong._

Only about three and a half more hours until the guests would start flooding through the main gate.

He stood there, alone, leaning against the wall staring through the giant window at the bustling servants in the royal garden. Normally he would be down there himself taking a nap in a tree, but no way could that happen today with all the work going on.

The tall figure sighed; his breath caught on the glass but quickly dissipated. He was dressed in a long sleeved navy dress shirt with the top three buttons unbuttoned, and long, tight black pants.

Everyone in the castle recognized him and was fully aware that he would only dress his class during formal events. But even that wasn't guaranteed.

Hearing footsteps approaching he glanced up for a moment, but paid no mind to the light brown haired man when he came and stood next to him. He also was watching the activity below, but with a smile.

"Won't the sky tonight be wonderful," the brown haired man said, not taking his eyes away from the scene down below. "There will be no clouds to block our view of the glittering stars."

The dark haired teen only grunted in response. His dark sapphire eyes betrayed no emotion of what he was thinking.

They continued to watch the preparations of this evening's 'ball' in silence. It wasn't really a ball –more like a party– but his mother insisted that it would be called a ball. Either way he didn't like it. All he got to do was stand around for hours until all the guests finally left. The adults would stand to the side talking amongst themselves, while letting their daughters loose on 'Prince Ikuto.'

At least Amu would be there. He couldn't stop himself from smirking slightly. She was someone he could talk to and tease. He was actually looking forward to meeting Amu tonight. Not in the way his parents wanted, but he just found the pinkette interesting. Her reactions to his teasing were amusing. Too bad that he couldn't play with her the entire time tonight.

* * *

It was a midnight blue dress with long sleeves and small silver dots, representing stars, that was spread all over the gown. Reaching down to my ankles, the gown felt as soft as velvet.

_Perfectly matching the event tonight,_ I thought bitterly. I barely suppressed a groan from escaping when Father entered my room.

"Well? How is it?"

"Fine." I answered vaguely. I didn't want him to get any ideas if I sounded willing or happy to go to this outdoor party.

He briskly walked around me a few times inspecting me as if he was interrogating a suspect. I kept my face composed and said nothing.

He stopped in front of me, looking only a little bit pleased of what he saw. "Last evening you stood out, but it wasn't a good first impression of you now was it?" he asked, knowing the answer but asking anyway.

"No, Father, it wasn't very good."

"This time you will get better acquainted with him. Steal his attention away from others," he commanded.

"Yes, Father." I replied, struggling to keep my voice even.

_I don't want to become a girl who only tries to gain the prince's fortune._

He then he turned on his heels and walked away. "You better not fail me tonight, Amu." He called over his shoulder.

As soon as he closed the door behind him I sighed out of both exasperation and relief. Father only saw me as a tool to bring him money. All he had to do was to find someone rich and wed me off to them. Marrying me to the prince, however, would be the best thing that would ever happen to him. The riches and power he would have after.

I would be just as bad as those other girls who wanted to marry the prince to become a princess and later the queen of the whole kingdom. And, of course their families would be set for life if that should happen to them.

I had seen the adults yesterday. They were all talking about business with each other, boasting at every chance, checking every so often to see how their daughter was doing in getting Prince Ikuto's hand in marriage. Anyone could see the greed and anxiety in their eyes. Otuki could see it.

I couldn't help but to sigh again as I slowly walked to my balcony. Resting my arms on the railing I gazed at the burning sky. The descending sun painted the sky a bright yellow-orange with a touch of pink, blending with the soft azure hews. _The cloudless sky will look beautiful tonight. _I smiled slightly at the thought.

Yes, I was actually looking forward to tonight. A walk in the royal garden under the stars sounded wonderful. Maybe I could get away from the party area and find a quieter place where I can get some peace. Otuki would probably help me do that.

_Not that I want to be with him alone!

* * *

_

The sun had just slipped below the horizon with Amu's arrival at the palace. A servant dressed in a navy-blue uniform greeted her family and led them to the garden.

_The same uniform as Otuki's, _she thought absentmindedly.

There were already lots people in the garden, but something seemed missing and not just because there wasn't the table that she would sit at with Otuki. Amu frowned.

The adults huddled in groups talking business. Servants carrying trays of food walked around doing their job, serving people. The girls were mingling with each other while picking food off of trays rather casually.

Wait… Why were the girls doing that, instead of mobbing the prince? Looking around, Amu realized there was no prince to mob.

Her father just seemed to notice that too. (A/N: hehe, they're both slow)He caught a tall, dark haired servant carrying a tray of chocolates and demanded to know where Prince Ikuto was.

"The prince won't be joining us until 8, so till then do whatever you want, but don't leave the party area," he replied in a bored tone.

Geez. Mostly everyone asked him, out of all the other servants there, where the prince was. Getting rather annoying.

"Otuki!" Amu exclaimed.

"You know this servant?" her father asked in a rough voice.

"Um…Yes. He was here for…" Amu realized that if she said _both_ days, her father might suspect that she wasn't with the prince the entire time. "…The first day! Yeah. That's where I met him!"

Her father seemed to consider her words, glaring at Otuki, but shrugged it off. "Do what you want for now. But when the prince comes, be the first person around him." He didn't even wait for her answer before joining the closest group of adults without a second glance.

Amu watched her father's back for a few more seconds, vaguely aware of Otuki standing behind her. She sighed walking away. Deciding she would explore the royal garden made her more cheerful.

_That's right, this is a once in a lifetime chance to be here and I have a little less than half an hour of my own free time with no one bothering me about the prince!_

"I've been waiting all day for this after all. I have to enjoy myself as much as possible!"

An arm wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her back into a chest.

"You were excited to come see me? That make me so happy _Amu-chan,_" a husky voice purred in her ear.

"Aah!" she screeched. Blushing bright pink, she closed her eyes, flailing her arms up and down. To her great surprise, Otuki released her without putting up any resistance. Confused by his unexpected reaction she stopped and opened her eyes. People shot her glances but ignored them further.

He'd give up in public? He didn't do that yesterday when he held her in front of the girls. Maybe there are adults around as well who saw him? Like her father?

Feeling triumphant over her new discovery, she finally turned to face him. Her smug smile was wiped off her face when she saw him only regaining balance of his tray of chocolates. He pushed it all onto the middle so they wouldn't slide off the edges.

"Don't waste perfectly good chocolate." He scolded her lightly, as if she was a little kid.

"Don't do that to me in public."

"So it's okay to do that when we're alone?"

She felt her cheeks flush. "No! Don't do that to me ever!"

"But _Amu_. I was really happy to see you," his sapphire eyes reflected hurt. "That's why I came to meet you."

Amu was stunned. Was he hanging around the front waiting for her to arrive? "R-really?"

"Nope." He replied, idly popped a chocolate in his mouth.

"H-hey, you can't just eat off of the tray! You're a servant and that's for guests."

He looked at her with a bored expression. "Your point is?"

"Argh! Never mind." She stormed off. There was no use in telling him. It didn't matter to her if he got in trouble for it.

She would enjoy herself looking around the garden. That's what she had been waiting for and she wasn't going to let some perverted servant keep her from doing so.

Silver lanterns, hanging on strings between trees, lit up the party area with an illuminating glow. The trees grew on the sides, leaving an open field for gatherings. Underneath the trees grew a few bushes and different kinds of flowers.

Strolling over to take a better look, out of the corner of her eye, she saw some perverted servant following her. Ignoring him, Amu bent down to examine the flowers. Those specific patches were made of tiny, delicate pink flowers mixed with bigger dark blue ones. Otuki bent down next to her.

"The flowers match us don't they?"

Amu didn't need to see the smirk on his face; she could hear it in his voice.

"S-shut up!" Amu got up and walked towards the gazebo with him following her. How was she supposed to enjoy her time here with Otuki bothering her?

Sighing, she stopped at the bottom of the steps. Otuki also stopped, curiosity shown in his eyes as he watched her. Amu was going to tell him to leave her alone, but noticed that half the chocolates on his tray were gone.

"You… You ate that much… already?" She pointed at the remaining chocolates.

He moved the tray farther away from her. "So? No one else was eating them."

"That's because you were following me around, so nobody else got any!"

"And I should care why?"

Amu was just about to answer when a man wearing the navy blue servant's uniform, from at the top of the gazebo called for everybody's undivided attention. The prince was going to take a walk with the girls farther in the garden. He would walk with two girls at a time so he could get to know them all better.

"Ohohoho! What better way to win Ikuto-sama's heart than a walk in the royal garden under the moonlight with nothing but the stars to guide us? I'm coming, Ikuto-sama!" Saaya took off towards the gazebo as fast as she could without out a care if she pushed someone out of the way.

"Go for it, Saaya-sama!" her group chorused, while blocking the way for the other girls.

Saaya rushed past Amu and topped next to the servant. The man looked down and called up Amu as the other girl.

"Eh?! Me?"

"What?! Her?!"

"Yes, you are right here so might as well be you."

Amu slowly trudged up the stairs. Each step feeling heavier than the last.

She was going to take a walk with the prince first! She couldn't believe her luck! Father won't be able to say anything to her. She was going to be one of the first people around him all right.

Making it to the top, Saaya glared at Amu as if it was her fault for being chosen to intervene with Saaya's plans.

Amu sighed mentally. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Ku: Gah, my sisters really did slap me today. Apparently I work better at night because I kept telling myself to finish this chapt during the day but I just couldn't till it got dark. Maybe 'cause the time settings are the same? Who knows, I'm weird. (And lazy) Not so starry now but it should be better in the next chapt.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and favs/alerts. Makes me really happy and I promise (well can't guarantee, got hw) that I'll start working on the next chappie tomorrow. Bye-bye!**


End file.
